Vivons nos rêves, ne rêvons pas notre vie
by pinkwater15
Summary: UA. Harry est un lycéen tout à fait ordinaire,il a des amis,une famille...Il ne lui manque que l'amour. Et Draco va lui apporter. Pourtant il est loin d'être le prince charmant que Harry recherche...
1. Prologue

Le réveil sonne. Je pousse un grognement et me retourne dans mon lit. Rien à faire, il ne veux pas se taire. Ma main, prise d'une pulsion, sort de la couette et balance l'objet de malheur par terre.

Et je me rendors.

...

"HARRRYYYYYYYYY!! Je monte! Si dans 5 minutes je ne te trouve levé, lavé, habillé, attends toi à souffrir!"

Heu...oups ? Je repousse la couette, jette un coup d'œil à mon radio-réveil dans l'espoir de savoir l'heure qu'il est. Manque de chance, le pauvre a décidé que la mort était un meilleur destin que continuer son dur labeur, qui consiste à me réveiller tous les matins. Je me précipite vers ma garde-robe quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Tu es ENCORE en retard!" dit Rose avec un regard accusateur.

Devant mon air gêné, elle eu pitié.

"Allez, va dans la salle de bain, je prépare tes fringues...

-Rose je t'aimeuh!

- Moi non plus!"

Je cours vers la salle de bain, enlève mon boxer et me glisse dans la cabine de douche. Cette eau si chaude...hmm...J'y reste durant 10 minutes, puis, décidant que non, me noyer sous la douche n'est pas une option envisageable, sort et m'enroule dans une serviette.

Retour dans la chambre. Un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise verte et une ceinture noire et blanche m'attendent sur le lit. Je m'habille et remarque un collier sur le bureau. Une simple pierre couleur émeraude enfilée sur un cordon noir. Je souris et l'enfile autour de mon cou. Mon sac est prêt, posé sur une chaise. Rose est vraiment un ange quand même...Depuis 2 ans que je la connais, elle ne m'a jamais déçu.

Des souvenirs de cette époque me reviennent et mon sourire s'agrandit...

**Flashback:**

C'était le jour de la rentrée. Harry était stressé, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans qu'ils se connaissait, il allait être séparé de son meilleur ami, Ron.

Il avait décidé de rentrer dans le meilleure lycée de la ville. Il serait l'un des rares venant des quartiers populaires à s'y rendre, mais il espérait être avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Il soupira, décida d'arrêter de ressasser ses pensées et descendit du bus.

10 minutes plus tard, après avoir failli se perdre 2-3 fois, il se retrouva devant son lycée.

_C'est grand...je vais jamais m'y retrouver!!_

Mais! Étant donné qu'il était sensé être courageux, il passa la grille et marcha vers le hall.

_Seconde 1...Morlict,Paris, Smith...C'est pas là!_

_Bon, essayons de traverser l'espèce de troupeau ambulant devant l'affiche de la seconde 2..._

_Deloriol, Jones...POTTER! Hourra vive la vie!_

_Hum...Et c'est eux mes charmants camarades de cette année ?_

"Mettez vous en rang deux par deux! Votre professeur va arriver pour faire l'appel!"

Il se retrouva à côté d'une fille brune qui me sourit gentiment puis détourne la tête pour adresser deux mots à sa voisine.

La classe avance, on nous fait passer dans des couloirs peint dans des couleurs...

_Super déco, j'adore le vert caca d'oie..._

Le troupeau s'arrête enfin. On les fit patienter devant le tableau, puis on nous installe par ordre alphabétique.

Harry fut placé à coté de la fille brune, qui semble soulagé de ne pas être avec la blonde, blonde qui d'ailleurs lui fait un grand sourire.

Ma voisine grimace un sourire puis semble se plonger dans le déballage de ses affaires.

Le professeur commence à nous expliquer le déroulement de l'année.

_Et bla bla bla...travailler en prévision de bac dans 3 ans...bla bla...niveau plus élevé que le collège..._

La voisine d'Harry semblait passionnée par l'observation de la table.Il en rit en lui-même, elle s'ennuyait autant que lui la pauvre!

Ensuite on leur fit visiter brièvement le lycée. Sa voisine se mit avec lui, et entama la conversation:

"Salut! Çà va ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Désolée j'ai pas trop écouté quand la prof faisait l'appel, je suis incapable de rester concentrée plus de deux minutes quand quelque chose m'ennuie donc..."

-Pas de souci! Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter! Et toi ?

- Rose Sullivan! Tu connais du monde içi ?

- Non pas du tout, j'arrive tout juste d'Angleterre et toi ?

- La fille blonde là bas, Mégane, mais je ne peux pas la supporter! Elle m'irrite avec ses manières de bourgeoise, alors qu'elle vient du même collège que moi! Collège pas du tout bourgeois soit dit en passant!

- Ah ok, c'est vrai qu'elle à l'air un peu fausse...

-Elle n'était pas comme çà avant, mais depuis qu'elle sort avec ce Malfoy, elle se prend pour une reine, c'est ridicule...

- Malfoy ?

- Oui, Julian. Je sais pas comment çà se fait qu'ils soient ensemble, les Malfoy sont sensée aimer les belles choses mais bon..." termina-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Rose lui plaisait vraiment, elle était franche, drôle, un humour particulier cependant...

" Tu as vu le beau gosse là bas! Il est trop beau!

-Oui Harry, c'est normal qu'il soit beau, c'est un beau gosse!"

Un peu décalée certe...

Harry avait préféré lui avouer directement son homosexualité, ne voulant pas s'attacher et être rejeté ensuite. La réaction de Rose l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Admirez...

"Rose,il faut que je te dise quelque chose

-Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y je t'en prie!

-Je suis attiré par les hommes.

-Ah ouais ? Moi aussi!

- Heu...Je viens de t'annoncer que je suis gay Rose!

- Oui oui j'avais compris! C'est super cool!

- ..."

**Fin du Flashback**

Bref, depuis ce fameux jour, Rose est devenu l'une de ses meilleures amies...Et la dite meilleure amie l'attendait depuis plus de 5 minutes. Vu la patience qui la caractérisait, sa limite était atteinte.

Je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers, et au lieu de la voir en train de se ronger les sang comme je le pensais, je la vois plongée dans le journal.

"Quelle instant rare! Toi, Rose Sullivan, tu lis le journal! Il faudra que j'aille me faire bénir après avoir vu çà, c'est comme si j'avais vu la vierge!

- Ha ha ha, 'ry ton humour est aussi pitoyable que le mien, çà s'arrange pas! Mais pour répondre à la question que tu ne m'as pas posé, Draco Malfoy arrive en ville! La pauuuuvre Mégane a fait une crise de larme hier, et j'ai voulu en savoir plus! Après quelques discussions, j'ai appris ceci : Elle a quitté Julian pour pouvoir draguer Draco, sauf qu'il l'a rembarrée! Avec autant de délicatesse que moi, ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'en ai toujours pas remise. Pauvre choupinette...Un jus d'orange ryry ?" Elle termine sa phrase avec un beau sourire.

Je ne comprend pas qu'elle soit encore célibataire. Sincèrement, cette fille est sublime! Elle a des yeux marrons-verts légèrement en amande, des lèvres couleur framboise, la peau pâle, sans imperfections. Elle est assez petite, 1m62 à 17 ans( j'adore la charrier sur çà), et elle a des formes là où il faut. Si je n'étais pas gay, je crois que je serais amoureux d'elle.

D'après elle, c'est tout simplement qu'elle était trop difficile et que ce n'est pas le premier venu qui l'aurait avec un discours de baratineur!

Éternelle romantique...remarque je ne suis pas mieux!

On cherche tous les deux la perle rare, et durant nos soirées "déprime-passe moi la vodka" on se dit qu'on finira seuls comme deux clampins à 40 ans.

Mais bon, inutile de s'acharner à résoudre ce grand mystère de la vie, là j'ai pas le temps.

"On grouille Rose, on va être en retard!

-Idiot, il n'est que 7h30! En prenant le bus, oui on serai en retard, mais comme je suis une personne merveilleuse et suprêmement intelligente...Je suis venue en moto!

-Pourquoi tu es venue à 7h ?

-Parce que je savais que tu serai en retard idiot!

-La confiance règne...

- Et j'avais raison!

-Grmnff

-Oui, j'ai tout compris...Et avec un sujet et un verbe çà donne ?

-Mmmfff

-Quelle amélioration! Bref, on lève le camp petit pote Potter!"

No Comment. Ce surnom est ridicule, elle le sait, mais allez savoir pourquoi,elle l'adore. Je la laisse dans ses délires et sors de la maison.

Sa moto est là, brillante dans la lumière du matin. Je vais chercher mon casque dans la garage, et quand je retourne sur le trottoir, Rose est là, ma veste à la main.

"Tiens 'ry, t'a oublié çà! tss"

Je monte derrière elle et m'accroche à sa taille.

2 minutes après nous fonçons vers le lycée. Sans savoir que cette journée va bouleverser nos vies...

_**A suivre!**_

Excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes, j'en corrige un maximum mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent!

Merci de me donner vos impressions!


	2. A ta place, je me méfierai de moi

Je passe les portes de cafèt' et je vais m'asseoir sur mon siège habituel, toujours le même juste en face des fenêtres. J'ignore les quelques regards qui me suivent, inutile de les voir pour admirer le dégoût qui les anime.

Rose étant partie tirer des informations capitales, selon elle, à la commère du lycée, je m'amuse à ouvrir et fermer mon portable. Passionnant, je sais.

Je finis par lever la tête, pendant qu'elle s'assoie avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame sur le siège à côté du mien.

C'est bizarre qu'elle sourit comme çà...Bon, on ne vas pas lui poser la question, je saurais tout dans deux minutes, que je le veuille ou non d'ailleurs...Ah la voilà qui ouvre la bouche et...

"Devine quoi 'ry! C'est tout simplement merdeveilleux! Granger et Thomas ont cassé. Et écoute la meilleure du siècle :Chang et Malfoy se sont séparés aussi! Maintenant il sort avec Brown! Bref, une matinée pleine de joie et d'amour nous attend! Sinon t'a remarqué que tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Oui Rose, ils font le compte de tous nos défauts!

-Tss Harry, il faut que tu..."

Pense à te mettre en valeur, tu as un corps superbe, et si un jour tu changes de bord, oublie pas de penser à moi...et patati et patata...mais si Rose, je te crois!

"-AAAHHHHH!!" Le hurlement perçant qui retentit pile à côté de mon tympans droit me coupe dans mes pensée.

"Quoi ?! Dumbledore est mort ?! On est envahi par les martiens ?! Hugh Grant a pris 10 kilos ??

-Non!! Regarde 'ry! C'est un monstre!! AAHHH elle s'approche de moi!!"

Bon, retour en arrière...Pourquoi ma meilleure amie est-elle debout sur son siège, en train d'essayer de donner des coups de talons à une...araignée ?

Au bout d'une minute, je réussi à lui faire admettre que "le monstre" est définitivement mort. Paix à son âme,une mort aussi brutale...

Elle se rassoit et semble se rendre compte que tout le monde nous fixe avec des yeux de merlans frits. Je pars dans un fou rire, alors que ses joues prennent une teinte rouge tomate TRÈS mûre.

"Bwahahaha, le rouge est une couleur qui te sied à merveille! Vraiment!

-Et voilà, l'autre il se marre tout seul, merci Harry, j'apprécie ton soutien à toute épreuve" bougonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Finalement, nous nous levons et après réflexion, être en avance devant la salle n'est "pas une si mauvaise idée!" dixit Rose.

Nous voilà parti pour quatre étages. Dans l'escalier, Miss-Gaffe bouscule par erreur un garçon qui fait bien 2 fois sa taille. Elle s'excuse, mais il ne tourne même pas la tête.

"Ahhhh minimoys, c'est dur hein ? T'es trop petite, il ne t'a pas vue!

-J'ai une taille tout à fait normale!! C'est vous qui êtes déformés! Na! Vous avez mangé trop de soupe, et voilà comment çà a fini!

-Mais oui, mais oui, si çà te fait plaisir de te dire çà, je ne vais pas te contrarier hein ?" lançai-je avec un sourire moqueur

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis décida que le mépris étant la meilleure réponse, renifla dédaigneusement et me dépasse.

Hé, mais c'est que çà cours vite ces choses là!!

Nous arrivons enfin devant la salle d'anglais. Je pose mon sac sur le sol, et m'assois à côté. Rose fait de même en face de moi, et nous commençons une conversation sur le thème "Cadeaux de Noël".

La sonnerie finit par retentir, et je me relève souplement, pendant que Rose me jette un regard suppliant.

" Ryry...Tu m'aides à me relever ?"

Je lui tend la main et la tire vers le haut d'un coup sec. Une fois mon amie remise sur pied, nous jetons un coup d'œil à droite. Je pousse un soupir à faire pleurer les morts en voyant arriver les élèves de notre classe et m'engouffre dans la salle, Rose sur les talons.

"But I prefer...Alisdair...penpal...family..."

Ooohh mais quelle belle table! Admirons sa couleur beige, subliment rehaussée par des gribouillis bleus. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce gribouillis ? "P+M LOVE". Ah oui, c'est transcendant, wahou!

Je suis rattrapé par les lois de la gravité! Ma tête meurt d'envie de se poser sur la table pour finir mon rêve. Merveilleux rêve où un je vivais la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie avec un inconnu...waaahh...

"POTTER!! Vous voulez un oreiller peut-être ?!

-Non merci professeur"

C'est marrant çà, elle devient toute rouge, oh une veine qui bat sur la tempe! Calme madame, calme! Finalement elle se détourne de moi et reprend son cours. Je pousse un soupir et risque un regard vers la table de Rose, deux rangées derrière la mienne.Pas étonné pour deux sous, je la vois se gondoler de rire. Pff...

Pas d'épisode notable pendant le reste de la journée, qui s'écoule lentement. Ma montre fonctionne parfaitement, mais je la soupçonne de s'arrêter pendant les heures de cours pour faire passer le temps plus lentement. Théorie improbable, je sais, puisque que, comme le dit Rose, ce n'est parce que ma montre s'arrête que le temps fait de même.

Bref, laissons mes problèmes de montres de côté et revenons en à nos moutons. C'est à dire moi. Qui suis en train de poireauter sur le trottoir, pendant que Mlle Je-suis-géniale est partie chercher sa moto.

Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer quand un cri perçant retentit sur ma gauche. Je me tourne pour assassiner du regard l'auteur de ce son désagréable au possible, et je tombe sur le cul ( au sens figuré bien sûr).

L'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma courte vie vient de s'engager dans la rue, au volant d'une Mercedes noire.Le cri a été poussé par Mégane, la fille qui était avec moi en seconde. Je suis limite subjugué, il est PARFAIT! Cheveux blonds, teint pâle sans imperfection, d'après ce que j'en vois, musclé juste ce qu'il faut...

"Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps imbécile ?! Tu vois pas que je veux me garer!!"

Et un caractère de merde. Forcément, la perfection n'existe pas. Cet homme se sent visiblement très supérieur aux autres. Je déteste çà.Je prépare une réplique bien sanglante quand Rose arrive ( enfin!)

"Oh Harry tu as vu ? Il vient sûrement chercher son frère!

-C'est qui ?

-Tu ne l'a pas reconnu ? mais enfin 'ry, c'est Draco Malfoy!"

RAR:

zozo : Merci de tes encouragements! Çà fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plaît...

Tif : Je ne souhaite pas que Rose devienne une Marie-Sue! Sinon tu es sans doute la première personne à me dire que je ne précipite pas, parce que en général, je suis tendance " high speed"! Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir .. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

Thecrasy : et bien la voilà, cette suite Qu'en penses-tu ?

elena : Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?

sati-san : Merci! Donne moi tes impressions )

Cricket32 : Pour les fautes, je fais mon maximum, mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent ces coquines!

caro : Merci :)


	3. Et la vie continue

Disclaimer: Tout m'appartient, les personna....Aïe! Mais arrêtez de m'envoyer des couteaux! Okay, rien n'est à moi, mis à part l'intrigue et Rose! Pfft qu'ils sont susceptibles quand même...

Je marche dans la rue, observant les vitrines des magasins sans les voir vraiment. Les gens me contournent en pestant, mais il est vrai que mon allure d'escargot fait contraste par rapport à la leur, pressée. Je serai chez moi d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, si je ne rate pas le bus. Pas de retour en moto pour moi aujourd'hui, la mère de Rose lui ayant demandé de rentrer pousse un soupir, j'ai du écouter Julian déblatérer toute la matinée sur son frère

" Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait la semaine dernière..."

"Il songe à s'installer dans le coin, vous comprenez, pour ses affaires..."

Et patati, et patata...Personnellement j'ai d'autres choses en tête que la vie faaascinante de Malfoy. Mes parents insistent pour que je trouve un job après les cours. J'aimerais beaucoup ignorer cette demande hautement désagréable mais il se trouve qu'ils ont un moyen de pression: " Mme Figg apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie Harry, et nous sommes persuadés qu'elle aimerait te voir pendant les vacances!" Et ils m'ont annoncés çà avec un sourire soit-disant angélique...

...

...

Je suis un incompris. Je soupire à nouveau et m'apprête à traverser la rue. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Bien Harry, tu es un grand garçon! Et voilà que je me moques de moi-même...L'heure est grave les enfants! Alors que je pose un pied sur la route, une voiture s'engage dans la rue à une vitesse bien plus élevée que celle indiquée sur le panneau. Je fais un bond en arrière alors que le bolide me passe sous le nez. J'ai juste le temps de reconnaître une chevelure blond platine, que j'ai aperçue pour la première fois il y a une semaine.

" CONNARD APPREND A CONDUIRE" criais-je avant de traverser (enfin!). Je cours presque jusqu'à mon arrêt pour ne pas louper le bus, pestant intérieurement contre les blondinets qui, s'ils sont définitivement sexy, n'ont rien dans le caillou.

Le trajet se déroule sans encombre et en arrivant chez moi je suis calmé. J'ouvre la porte et dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma mère avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je pose mon sac sur le sol et allume machinalement ma chaîne-hifi.

"_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_"

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchis aux différentes options qui se présentent:

**1°** Passer les vacances chez Mme Figg.

Exclu. Même sous la torture, je refuse d'empester le chat durant 3 semaines.

**2°**Trouver un job

**3°** Faire semblant d'avoir un emploi et aller chez Rose pendant mes " heures de travail"

Immature. A écarter.

...

De toute façon la mère de Rose irait me dénoncer et mes parents voudraient voir mon argent.

Tant pis Harry! T'a plus qu'à bosser...Monde cruel. Je persiste et signe: je suis un incompris.

Oh un SMS! Sans doute une solution de dernière minute que je n'avais pas envisagé! Voyons çà....

"_Salut 'Ry! Y a une boutique de vêtements qui vient d'ouvrir en centre-ville, et ils sont prêt à nous embaucher tous les deux. Si t'es ok, on se grouille d'aller leur dire demain matin, parce que je t'assure que les autres nous écraseraient pour les avoir! Rep, bisous. Rose_"

Merveilleux -_-'

"_Super! Mais au fait pourquoi tu veux bosser ? Je me doute que c'est pas par solidarité xD bisous. Harry_"

Un problème en moins! L'esprit plus tranquille, je descend au salon et m'affale sur le canapé. Alors que j'allume la TV, mon portable vibre à nouveau.

"_Tu supposes bien! En fait j'ai besoin de fric pour un truc. Je passe te prendre demain à 7h45! T'a intérêt à être prêt! Bonne soirée, bisous. Rose_"

Je remet le téléphone dans ma poche et m'empare de la télécommande.

Zap. Une publicité.

Zap. Un vieux qui se fait interviewer.

Zap. Une femme qui se lave les dents.

.Zap.

"Mais mais c'est pas possible, y a rien!" pleurnichais-je.

Je repense au SMS de Rose. 7h45 ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi! Comment je vais pouvoir y arriver ?Hum...

A cet instant, la porte claque dans l'entrée. Mon père probablement. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge confirme. 19h45, c'est bien mon père. Qui entre dans le salon à cet instant.

"Salut Harry! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Lu...Bah normal, les cours hein...

-On mange quoi ce soir ?

-Heu...normalement de la pizza, mais je crois qu'elle a décidée de la préparer elle-même.

-Quoi ?!!

-J'ai rien pu faire, désolé!"

"Qu'est ce que vous dîtes ?, crie ma mère depuis la cuisine

-Rien, rien!!"

Finalement ma mère a abandonné son idée en voyant que sa pizza avait le goût de sauce tomate et de rien d'autre, et nous a autorisé à en commander une. Le repas est animé comme d'habitude, entre les disputes sans fondement de mes parents et moi, arbitre auto-proclamé qui compte les points en essayant de ne pas mourir de rire.

A 22h je décide d'aller me coucher, si je veux avoir une chance de me lever à l'heure demain.

Juste avant de m'endormir, je relis son SMS. "_En fait j'ai besoin de fric pour un truc[...]" _C'est bizarre qu'elle n'ai pas précisé "_le truc_"...

/

Tout d'abord, merci de vos reviews! C'est vraiment encourageant de les lire, et çà me fais plaisir d'avoir vos avis =)

Ensuite je m'excuse de mon retard, j'avoue que l'inspiration me manquait...m'enfin c'est fini ^.^

Ce chapitre est court, je sais, mais le prochain sera plus long, et plus riche en évènement!

Maintenant les RAR :

**zozo: **Pas trop déçue par ce chapitre j'espère ? Draco referas son apparition dans le prochain chapitre normalement ^^

**Cricket32: **Merci =]

**sati-san:** Rassure toi, mon scénario ne va pas du tout dans ce sens! Je n'aimerais pas faire souffrir mon Ryry d'un amour à sens unique envers un mec aussi détestable ^^

**Missnothing:** Merci d'avoir penser à me mettre une review =D Voilà la suite, donne moi ton avis!

**rubycrescent: **Ils devraient bientôt se recontrer! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^

**LiLou-rpincess:** Merci! J'aime aussi l'idée ses soirées, j'avoue qu'elles sont un chouïa tirées de ma vie réelle^.^


End file.
